Les aventures de Chibi Bretagne
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC REGIONAUX - A cause d'une étrange maladie, Bretagne revient à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un mignon petit garçon, sage, gentil, avant qu'il ne déteste Basse-Normandie. Le problème, c'est que va falloir le garder, ce rase-moquette, maintenant...
1. Transformation

**Titre :** Les aventures de Chibi Bretagne

**Rating** : K pour tout le monde, c'est merveilleux !

**Personnages principaux :** Chibi Bretagne

**Résumé :** Atteint d'une étrange maladie, Bretagne revient à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un mignon petit garçon, quand il n'était pas encore chiant et qu'il ne détestait pas encore Léan. Maintenant, va falloir s'en occuper de ce rase-moquette...

**Crédits :** Les nations, à part Ile du Man et Cornouaille, appartiennent à l'auteur d'Axis Power Hetalia. Le reste est à moi, mouhahahaha !

**Note de l'auteur :** Plutôt qu'une fiction, c'est plutôt un recueil d'OS sur Chibi Bretagne. Il n'y a pas de couple (ou alors en toile de fond qui sert à rien) c'est juste mignon et rigolo xD Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

France poussa un long et profond soupir. Encore plus long et profond que d'habitude. Prusse et Espagne surent qu'il allait aborder le sujet de ses chères régions intenables. Plus le soupir était long et profond, plus la région dont il allait parler était agaçante. Un petit soupir et c'était les hibernations de Picardie. Un soupir moyen, c'était les états d'ébriété de Bourgogne. Un gros soupir, c'était l'indépendance de Corse. Un TRES gros soupir et c'était Bretagne et toutes les emmerdes qui suivaient ce nom.

Et là, c'était même un TRES TRES gros soupir.

- Allons bon, amigo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore, ton breton ?

Francis poussa un autre soupir.

- J'en sais rien...Ce matin il était insupportable...Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude...Je sais pas, d'habitude, il ne vient me voir que pour les meetings parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à me supporter, moi, son grand frère...Mais ce matin, il a débarqué chez moi pour le simple plaisir de me réveiller avant de repartir en me disant que mes jours étaient comptés mais qu'il allait d'abord, je cite, "s'occuper de cette sacrée bande de connards".

Un léger silence s'installa. En effet, le pauvre français était à plaindre. Gilbert posa une main amicale sur son épaule avec un sourire compatissant.

Soudain, Angleterre passa dans le couloirs dans lequel ils s'étaient posés et les jaugea d'un air dubitatif.

- Vous parlez encore de St...Bretagne ?

- Ca te regarde, le voyou ?

- Le vo...Je ne suis pas un voyou, froggy !

- Rah, laisse tomber, j'ai même pas envie de me battre avec toi, je suis mal réveillé.

Arthur cligna des yeux, étonné.

- Mais il est pas si horrible que ça, quand même !

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur lui, fit remarquer Espagne. C'est une région de Francis, pourtant.

- On a eu des...Hrm...Liens forts, par le passé, Bretagne et moi. Et, certes, il n'est pas tous les jours facile à vivre, mais quand même.

Francis releva soudainement la tête et attrapa la veste de l'anglais dans une supplique désespéré.

- Si tu le connais si bien, aide-moi ! Je vais pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps s'il est aussi insupportable que ce matin !

- Hein ? Euh...D'accord...Mais il doit pas être si horrible que ça, j'aurais même tendance à penser qu'il est dans la meilleure période de sa vie, niveau caractère (Francis pâlit) Même s'il reste chiant, hein ! se rattrapa Arthur. Disons que...Il a eut trois grandes périodes caractérielles. La première, où il chialait tout le temps. Tout le temps. Il avait peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Si, si, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et puis une période qu'il a tendance à ne pas évoquer parce qu'il en a honte, encore plus que de la première.

Le français pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Déjà, il voyait mal Bretagne avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer la période où Stefan pleurait et avait peur de tout.

- Il était...Hum...Complètement dingue.

- Comme toujours.

- Non, je t'assure ! Il était vraiment invivable. Si on l'avait laissé faire, il aurait déclaré la guerre aux trois quarts de l'Europe, et même plus encore. Enfin...Fort heureusement, cette période est finie depuis longtemps. La troisième, c'est celle que tu connais, je te jure que c'est là qu'il est le plus supportable.

Francis laissa passer un léger silence.

- Ce matin, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à ta description.

- Mais non, je te dis, c'est impossible, stupid froggy.

- Il a dit que mes jours étaient comptés mais qu'avant il s'occuperait de "cette sacrée bande de connards".

Arthur devint totalement pâle et tourna les talons dans un "Shit !" très élégant. Après un léger temps de réflexion, les trois amis parvinrent à déduire que ma "sacrée bande de connards" était composée d'Arthur et d'autres personnes inconnues de leurs petites cellules grises.

Après plus d'une journée de voyage, le meeting mondial s'étant déroulé en Amérique, Angleterre parvint enfin sur son sol natal, espérant arriver assez tôt pour empêcher le breton de mettre le bazar dans sa maison.

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant dans sa rue fut Allistor, à quatre pattes dans son jardin, visiblement mort de rire.

Curieux, il s'approcha. Ah non. Pas mort de rire. En train de se tenir le nez qui avait visiblement prit un méchant coup.

- A...Allistor ? Ca va ?

- Ca a l'air d'aller ?!

- ...C'est Stefan, hein ?

L'écossais hocha la tête et se rassit correctement, du sang coulant entre ses doigts.

- Dylan voulait récupérer un truc que tu lui avais emprunté et vu que t'étais pas là, ben il est venu quand même...Et puis il m'a appelé à l'aide en me disant que Stefan l'avait chopé et essayait de le forcer à se soumettre à lui. Forcément, j'ai rigolé. Puis trois heures plus tard, Carlin m'appelle pour la même raison, en me disant qu'elle avait voulu aider Dylan. Donc je suis venu. Et voilà.

Arthur retint un rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un arrivait à coller une prune dans le nez d'Allistor et ça valait bien le détour. Ce stupide écossais la méritait depuis longtemps, tiens. Mais son sourire s'effaça. Maintenant, c'était à lui. A lui d'affronter son destin et d'aller combattre son petit frère qui, pour une raison inconnue, semblait avoir fait un retour à la plus terrible période de sa vie.

Oh, god, why...

La première chose dont Angleterre se rappelait lorsqu'on évoquait "cette" période, c'était d'avoir été enchaîné à une chaise, déshabillé, coiffé d'oreilles de lapins et exhibé devant toutes les nations. Oh, et il y avait la fois où Dylan avait été attaché à une ancre et suspendu au-dessus de la mer. Et celle où Stefan avait expédié Carlin dans un désert dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y perde à jamais. Et quand William, ou Cornouaille, avait voulu se baigner et que le breton lui avait prit ses vêtements...Et ce jour, en hiver, où il avait poussé Allistor sur un lac gelé, l'avait fait tomber et donc fait le grand plongeon ? Il avait fallu le garder cinq heures devant la cheminée pour le décongeler. Sans oublier qu'il avait foutu le feu à la maison de Seamas. Et qu'il avait menotté Anna, ou Ile du Man, à Ecosse (sa victime préférée...) et jeté les clefs dans le Loch Ness, avec Nessy (après avoir convaincu le monstre de ne pas laisser quiconque, même l'écossais, prendre les clés).

Et il en passait, et des meilleures.

Quand fallait y aller, fallait y aller ! Arthur prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la maison.

A un bout du salon se trouvaient Dylan et Carlin en train d'essayer de faire un trou dans le mur, visiblement. Aucune trace de...

- Bouges, le rosbif !

Angleterre ne reconnut pas tout de suite les voix de Corse, une des régions de Francis, mais reconnut parfaitement le Truc qui venait de lui sauter dessus et l'avait plaqué contre un mur avec un regard et un sourire de dément.

- Te voilà enfin, toi ! Il paraît qu'à cause de l'United Kingdom, c'est à toi que je dois m'adresser ? Soumets-toi à ma volonté, pauvre déchet !

- Désolé, Arthur, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour qu'il nous écharpe pas, s'excusa platement Dylan.

Corse attrapa Stefan par la taille et essaya de le décoller d'Arthur, mais les bretons, c'est comme les morpions, quand s'est accroché, c'est bien accroché !

- Gnh...! Dé...Désolé ! Je vous jure qu'il est pas tout le temps comme ça ! Il a eut une mauvaise passe ces derniers temps, il en a gardé des séquelles !

- Mauvaise passe...Mon kilt, ouais ! jura Allistor en revenant dans la maison, ayant remarqué que le breton avait reporté son dévolu sur Arthur.

Dylan tendit amicalement un mouchoir à l'écossais pour son nez.

- Ca saigne.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué...

- C'est ta sale face que je vais saigner, le travesti !

Corse glapit lorsque le roux échappa à son emprise, lâcha Arthur et sauta sur l'écossais. Allistor n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement que le breton l'avait plaqué au sol, le bloquant avec son propre poids.

Puis il y eut une explosion de fumée.

Et un mimi-Bretagne aux grands yeux innocents, empêtré dans ses vêtements trop grands, remplaça le taré qui se trouvait à sa place quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Corse : C'était une terreur à l'époque, dites.

Arthur : Argh...M'en parle même pas...

Seamas ; J'ai peu du feu, depuis...

Carlin : Du désert...

Cornouaille : Des bains en plein air...

Ile du Man : Des menottes...

Dylan : Des ancres...

Allistor : Ah bon ? Je vois pas pourquoi ^_^ *a totalement effacé de sa mémoire l'épisode des menottes et du lac gelé*

Rreview ? :3


	2. LéaNEUH

Et voilà, je me suis surpassée (en fait, non...) et je vous ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un long silence s'installa, tous regardant le truc se trouvant sur le ventre d'Allistor. Empêtré dans des vêtements trop grands se trouvait un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, voir moins, aux courts cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts innocents. Son petit nez était couvert de tâches de rousseur, colorant sa peau pâle, et il semblait perdu. Soudain, son regard se posa sur la chose en face de lui, à savoir son frère aîné écossais, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Le pauvre Allistor n'eut le temps de rien faire que le mini-Bretagne s'accrocha à son cou.

- Allistor !

- Hein ? Euh...

- Il semblerait qu'après être revenu à sa période de "crise" il ait finalement régressé à sa petite enfance, fit remarquer Dylan. On devrait peut-être en parler à froggy, après tout, Stefan est une de ses régions.

Corse acquiesça vivement, encore un peu perdu. Hier soir encore, Stefan était normal, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, avec Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Alsace (et Lorraine cachée derrière les rideaux pour surveiller son amie...), à rigoler, faire des blagues...Puis Stefan était resté dormir chez lui par flemme de rentrer chez lui. Et au matin, quand il avait été le réveiller, il avait eu droit à tout un speech lui expliquant qu'il allait d'abord réduire ces foutus pays de rosbif en bouillie, avant de transformer Francis en chair à pâté et enfin, dans sa grande clémence, autoriserait les petites régions misérables dans son genre (ça, il n'avait pas aimé) à être ses subordonnés. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son ami avait filé chez Francis, sûrement pour le prévenir qu'il allait le conquérir, ou un truc dans le genre. Il l'avait suivi de loin pour l'empêcher de faire trop de conneries, mais l'avait perdu de vue pendant quelques heures. Et le temps qu'il le re-localise, il avait déjà eu le temps de menacer Pays de Galles et Irlande du Nord. Il l'avait rejoint et avait vu, en direct, Ecosse se prendre une beigne sitôt le pas de la porte passée.

Et voilà que maintenant ils se retrouvaient avec un Bretagne de huit ans gaga de son grand frère (qu'il voulait trucider juste avant).

Y'avait vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever.

- Bon...soupira-t-il. On le ramène en France. Et...Et on essaye de trouver une solution.

Allistor se releva en portant le petit (enfin, encore plus petit) roux contre lui. Dylan voulut caresser gentiment les cheveux de son petit frère mais à peine était-il entré dans les champ de vision de Stefan que le petit garçon se mit à sangloter en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque d'Ecosse qui soupira.

- Dylan, je te rappelle qu'à l'époque il avait peur de tout le monde. Sauf moi.

- Forcément, tu ressemble à Armorique, rétorqua Arthur en roulant des yeux.

Allistor haussa les épaules. Le jour où Armorique leur avait apporté Stefan, le petit breton ne voulait visiblement pas quitter la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Il avait donc pris pour "tuteur" celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Mais il n'avait pas "peur" des autres pour autant, c'est tout simplement leur manière de le traiter qui avait engendré cette terreur vis-à-vis de ses autres frères et soeurs. Lui avait été très gentil (du moins au début).

Finalement, Arthur, en tant que représentant du Royaume-Uni, Allistor, parce que Stefan avait peur de l'anglais, et Corse partirent chez Francis.

- Mais qu'il est adorable ! Qui est ce mignon garçon -qui devrait juste devenir un territoire français- ?

Corse se racla la gorge.

- C'est déjà le cas, Francis. C'est Bretagne.

Le français écarquilla les yeux en regardant le mignon petit garçon. Timidement, Stefan releva la tête pour observer Francis. Arthur se boucha les oreilles, en prévision du cri qui allait probablement suivre, persuadé que Bretagne avait peur de tout. Allistor se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il avait seulement peur de lui et des autres de leurs frères et soeurs.

- Mais...Pourquoi il est comme ça ? demanda finalement le blond.

- Excellente question, Sherlock, grinça des dents Arthur.

- Toi, le punk, tu...

- Je ne suis pas un punk ! Stupid froggy !

- Quoi ?! Tu sais ce que...

- Froggy ! les coupa Stefan.

Tous regardèrent le petit roux qui affichait un grand sourire, visiblement très fier d'avoir trouvé le "prénom" de France. Puis, un peu hésitant, il regarda Arthur.

- Punk...?

- Mais je vais le...!

Corse retint l'anglais alors que Francis et Allistor étaient morts de rire. Tout ce qui pouvait embêter Angleterre les faisait rire de toute manière. Lorsque les deux nations eurent repris leur sérieux et qu'Angleterre se soit engagé à ne pas étriper Bretagne, ils purent réfléchir posément à ce qu'ils devaient faire du petit garçon encore lové dans les bras de l'écossais.

- Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas le laisser avec Allistor. L'Ecosse est bien trop loin. Même chose pour toi, Corse. Le laisser à Finistère, Morbihan, Ille-et-Vilaine, Côtes-d'Armor ou Loire-Atlantique n'est pas non plus une solution...Ils vont devoir gérer la région tout seuls, ils auront assez de travail. Je l'aurais bien gardé mais...Avec les nombreux meetings mondiaux, de l'union européenne et j'en passe, ça ne va pas être possible. A la limite...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un grand blond aux yeux gris.

- Francis, est-ce que...Oh, j'interromps quelque chose ?

Corse eut l'illumination en voyant Léan.

- Léan ! Tu tombes à merveille, c'est la providence qui t'envoie !

- Ah, non, c'est Nathalie, elle...

- C'est une expression, crétin. Approche.

Léan se fit rapidement la remarque qu'il ferait mieux de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le ton de Corse. Mais bon, un normand ne s'enfuit pas, et encore moins en courant. Il s'approcha donc, se demandant ce qu'Ecosse et Angleterre faisaient ici.

Et puis il remarqua le truc que portait l'écossais. C'est drôle, ce petit garçon avait un petit air de...Breton. Oui, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Bretagne. Excepté le fait qu'il l'observait timidement au lieu de sourire comme le faisait l'autre idiot de bouffeur de galettes. Peut-être un petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça ? Dans ce cas, le roux ne devait certainement pas être très loin. Fantastique...

- Léan, comme tu as du le remarquer, ce petit garçon ressemble beaucoup à Bretagne.(Basse-Normandie acquiesça) En fait, c'est Bretagne. Pour une raison inconnue, il a retrouvé son plus jeune âge et il faut absolument que quelqu'un qui habite pas trop loin de la Bretagne (là, Léan commençait à comprendre et à se faire remarquer qu'il aurait dû fuir) pour s'en occuper, surtout s'il refait encore un retour à sa période de "crise". Moi, je ne peux pas, je n'aurais pas le temps -et c'est bien dommage-.

- En plus, fit remarquer Corse, Toi, tu sais t'occuper d'enfants.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Léan, méfiant.

- C'est toi qui a élevé tes petits frères, tout particulièrement Danemark.

Basse-Normandie soupira.

- Tu as payé qui pour qu'il te dise ça, sale fouineur corse ?

- Je l'ai pas payé ! se défendit le concerné.

- Bon, bah tu diras à Norvège de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- C'était même pas lui !

- Finlande, alors.

- Et merde...

Léan soupira en réalisant la situation. Les régions les plus proches de la Bretagne étaient la sienne, la Basse-Normandie, ou le Pays de la Loire. Et Pascal n'était certainement pas la meilleure personne pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Trop anxieux et angoissé. A la limite, en cherchant plus loin, il y avait le Poitou-Charente...Il frissonna, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qu'Edmund pouvait faire. Centre était bien trop timide et effacé, Ile-de-France trop superficielle et Haute-Normandie avait une manière très particulière d'élever les enfants, au point d'en avoir traumatisé Danemark à jamais.

Il n'y avait que lui, donc.

- J'aurais dû fuir en courant...Je m'en occuperais, va. Il a pas intérêt à être chiant. Ah, et Corse...Un conseil, s'il te vient encore la mauvaise idée de fouiller dans ma vie, ne va surtout pas demander à Danemark en mentionnant "parce que tu es son petit frère" ou un truc comme ça. Il te tuerait.

- Message reçu.

Léan se tourna vers Allistor et Stefan qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Avec un nouveau soupir, il le prit dans ses bras. En plus, il ressemblait vraiment à Danemark, du moins à l'époque. Esperons qu'il l'apprécie parce que Matthias, lui, quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, s'appliquait à le pourrir continuellement.

Quoique, ça ne le changerait pas du Bretagne habituel, tiens.

- Tu t'appelle Léa ?

- LéaNE.

- Léa.

- Non, LéaNEUH.

- Léa.

- Bon, si tu veux. Je suppose qu'il a pas d'allergies ni rien ?

- Si, il est allergique à Dylan, Carlin, Seamas, William, Anna et Arthur, répondit Allistor, hilare.

- D'accord. Au fait, tu saigne du nez, Ecosse.

- Merde !

Léan quitta finalement la pièce en soupirant avec le petit breton qui faisait des signes d'au revoir avec la main à Allistor et "froggy". Une fois le normand partit, Francis se tourna vers Corse, curieux.

- Je savais qu'il était le frère des nordiques mais pas qu'il avait élevé Danemark.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs de quelle manière il a pu l'élever pour qu'il devienne cet espèce d'énergumène bruyant et arrogant que nous connaissons...rajouta Arthur.

Un grand silence s'installa.

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui confier Bretagne, en fait. 'Fin bon, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais je n'aurais laissé un Kirkland aux mains d'un normand...

- Tu dis ça juste parce que Guillaume le Conquérant a conquis la couronne d'Angleterre en 1066, rétorqua Corse.

- La ferme !

* * *

Ecosse : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Arthur ! A bas les Normands !

France : Forcement, il ont conquis L'Angleterre, l'Irlande, le Pays de Galles et l'Ecosse en 1000 et des poussières...

Basse-Normandie : Et la Bretagne au IV siècle u_u

Bretagne : La ferme !

Review ? :3


	3. Armorique

Bon, people, v'là le chapitre 3. En fait de chapitres, ce sont plutôt des micro-histoires autour de Chibi Bretagne car "l'histoire" n'a pas vraiment d'intrigue. Mmais bon, on va appeler ça chapitre quand même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Voilà, on va habiter ici.

Léan déposa le petit breton sur le sol et s'amusa de le voir observer sa maison avec de grands yeux. C'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir lui parler sans se prendre une remarque cinglante à travers la figure. Après, il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir le nourrir sans avoir droit à une crise contre sa cuisine normande à chaque repas...Bon, d'accord, les trois quarts des spécialités de sa régions avait de drôles de têtes, en particulier les tripes et la teurgoule. Entre de la bouillie de tripailles et de la bouillie de riz caramélisé...Mais c'était bon quand même !

Soudain, une étrange odeur parvint à ses narines. Ca sentait la cigarette...Même si Nathalie était là, elle ne fumait pas. Méfiant, il prit sa double hache sagement posée contre le mur de l'entrée et poussa doucement Stefan derrière lui. Si quelqu'un était entré chez lui sans permission, il allait apprendre à le connaître...Et à connaître Hanna, sa hache.

Il passa doucement jusqu'à son salon pour découvrir l'intrus. Avec un soupir, il posa sa hache.

- Armorique, que faîtes-vous là ?

La jeune femme sortit du canapé d'un bond.

- Stefan tu es enfin ren...Euh...Tu n'es pas Stefan.

- Remarque tout à fait pertinente.

Les deux personnes se dévisagèrent. Armorique n'avait pas changée. De longs cheveux rouge sang et deux mèches semblables à celles d'Allistor sur le devant encadraient son visage pâle aux yeux Verts. Et, comme d'habitude, elle...

- Armorique ! Couvrez-vous la poitrine, par Thor !

- Roh ! Ce que les hommes d'aujourd'hui peuvent être sensibles ! (elle prit une couverture sur le canapé et s'en enroula la poitrine) Voilà ! Content ?

- Satisfait.

- Bon, en attendant, tu vas pouvoir me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fais chez Stefan.

Basse-Normandie poussa un profond soupir. La stupidité devait être de famille chez ces bêtes là...Et c'était vexant de remarquer qu'elle l'avait totalement oublié alors que lui se souvenait encore d'elle malgré qu'il était très jeune à l'époque.

- C'est MA maison. Je suis Basse-Normandie. Ou Esprit Guerrier Viking, si vous préférez.

- Aaaaaah oui ! Le petit garçon de Scandinavie ! Le mignon bambin avec les cheveux courts et l'air sévère ! Avec son adorable petite soeur aux cheveux bouclés et aux graaaaands yeux innocents ! Mais je me souviens de toi oui !

Un silence gêné par ça. Caché derrière la jambe de Léan, le petit Stefan observait la femme aux cheveux rouges. Il la connaissait, il le savait, c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui avant. Mais il n'osait pas interrompre la conversation. Et il était trop occupé à vérifier autour de lui qu'Occitanie n'était pas dans le coin. Ce malade l'avait traumatisé avec ses tendances tonton gâteau. Et puis Armorique disait toujours que c'était un pervers, alors ça avait fini par s'imprimer dans le crâne du petit breton.

- En fait...C'est le contraire.

- Hein ? Mais tu es bien un homme, non ?

- Si, si. Sauf qu'à l'époque...Ben...Nathalie était persuadé d'être un garçon. Et moi une fille. Voilà. Donc le "mignon garçon" à l'air sévère, c'est elle (il sortit une photographie de son porte feuille et montra la jolie nordique aux longs cheveux blonds) et "l'adorable petite soeur"...C'était moi.

Armorique prit la photo et la fixa, visiblement très étonnée.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Scandinavie ! Le même regard d'acier inflexible, bon à part que dans celui de Scan' y'a cette lueur de folie perpétuelle...Les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même tour de poitrine...

Léan émit un toussotement gêné.

- Ah, oui, excuse-moi. Me semble-t-il que Scandinavie fait du F alors que ta soeur doit faire du E...

- C'est pas ça le problème. Vous pouvez éviter de comparer les tours de poitrine de ma mère et de ma soeur, s'il vous plaît.

- Ben pourquoi ? D'ailleurs je trouve ça deg', moi je fais que du C...

- Bref ! l'interrompit Léan, plus que rouge.

Stefan sembla d'ailleurs trouver très intéressante la couleur rouge qui apparaissait sur les joues du normand. Il se demandait même comment il faisait...Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait changer la couleur de notre visage.

- Enfin, ça ne répond pas à la question "où est Stefan". On est bien dans le Cotentin ? Et le Cotentin est en Bretagne. En outre, j'ai senti l'aura d'une région entourant cette maison. Ca ne peut qu'être celle de Stefan.

Ah. D'accord. Ceci expliquait la présence de la pulpeuse rousse dans son salon. Il y avait vraiment de sjours où il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire à ses dieux pour mériter autant de tuiles successives.

- Depuis le temps, le Cotentin est devenu normand. C'est MA maison. Et Stefan est là.

Léan s'écarta, surprenant le petit breton qui ne s'attendait pas à perdre la jambe à laquelle il s'accrochait. Il tomba face contre terre. Basse-Normandie jura et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, frottant doucement son nez rougi par le choc de son pouce. Le portrait craché de Danemark enfant, décidément.

A côté, Armorique était complètement ébahie.

- Mais...Mais tu n'a spas grandi du tout Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver...?

- Euh...En fait, si, il a grandi mais, visibleme,t, ce matin il nous a fait un retour à l'enfance ou je ne sais trop quoi...Puis, croyez-moi, vous ne loupez pas grand chose.

- Ah ? Il est méchant ?

- Nan. Juste chiant !

- Ca, c'est Occitanie qui a déteint sur lui.

Léan marmonna qu'il savait très bien qui avait pu déteindre sur Stefan pour qu'il soit aussi casse-couilles et qu'il avait cette personne devant lui. Mais quand Armorique lui demanda de répéter, toute fierté normande envolée, il se contenta d'un "non, rien !". Face à la terrible ancienne région, il préférait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle pourrait révéler certains détails de son enfance aux autres régions et il serait radié de cette société à tout jamais. Outre le fait qu'il se prenait pour une fille, il y avait toutes les anecdotes comme, lors d'une des nombreuses visites d'Armorique et ses deux charmants bambins chez Scandinavie, quand il avait demandé à Stefan si, lorsqu'ils seraient grands, ils pourraient se marier.

Le petit roux avait accepté d'ailleurs. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait autant effacé son enfance de sa mémoire que lui.

Il y avait également son...Euh...Rêve d'enfant. Celui-là, il préférait ne même plus y penser. Enterrer ça loin, quelque part. Dans une caverne. Dans un bunker. Un abri anti-nucléaire. Si possible loin de Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

- Je me rappelle, Léan, quand tu étais petit tu rêvais de recouvrir le monde entier de fleurs ! Et maintenant, tu te bas à la double-hache...Aaah...Ca grandit si vite les enfants...

- Roh ça va ! Et laissez Hanna en dehors de ça !

Armorique haussa un sourcil.

- Hanna ? Tu as donné le prénom de ta mère à ta hache. Judicieux. Elle en serait flatté. Ou elle te tuerait. Au choix.

Léan acquiesça. Connaissant le caractère instable de Scandinavie, elle en serait flattée. Et exprimerait ce sentiment en essayant de la buter.

La rousse prit le petit enfant dans ses bras et Stefan la regarda, hésitant. Basse-Normandie le comprenait. Armorique était aussi instable que Scandinavie. Il était impossible de prévoir si elle allait essayer de vous frapper ou vous faire un câlin. Enfin, il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas frapper le petit roux, c'était fragile les enfants...

- Tes frères et soeurs ont été gentils avec toi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Stefan y réfléchit quelques instants.

- Juste Allistor...

- Ah ? Arthur, Dylan, Carlin, Seamas, Wi...

Armorique s'arrêta en remarquant que les noms qu'elle énumérait faisait monter des larmes de terreur dans les yeux du petit garçon. D'accord. Ils allaient l'entendre. Qu'elle leur mette la main dessus et ils pourraient se considérer comme enterrés et morts. Oui, enterrés AVANT d'être morts. Elle allait en faire de la chair à pâté. Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses doigts se crispèrent et une étincelle bien connue de Léan apparut dans ses yeux. Le normand récupéra Stefan dans ses bras.

- Armorique, sortez, allez tuer qui vous voulez, mais évitez de péter une durite dans ma maison.

- Et...? C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher, peut-être ?

- S'il le faut. Mais si vous voulez mettre Stefan en danger, allez-y.

La rousse se calma immédiatement et soupira. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se contrôler des fois.

- Et Nolwenn ? Où est-elle ?

Léan se mordit la lèvre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'informer, ces stupides pays et régions disparues ?! Il la pria d'attendre deux minutes et monta à l'étage pour poser Stefan sur son lit. Le petit roux le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui demanda de rester ici cinq minutes avant de sortir. Après dix secondes d'hésitation, il ferma la porte à clé. L'expérience lui avait appris que les enfants avaient l'oreille qui traînait facilement...Il ignorait si Bretagne savait qu'il avait une soeur ou non et, dans le premier cas, préférait ne pas le brusquer avec la nouvelle de sa mort. L'expérience lui avait également appris qu'une nation -ou une région- enfant n'était pas forcément vulnérable. Et pouvait facilement péter un câble (surtout avec Armorique comme mère).

Il redescendit les escaliers et observa Armorique. Elle aussi pouvait très bien péter un câble. M'enfin, il n'avait pas trop le choix...

- Nolwenn est morte.

- Pardon ?

Et merde. Une lueur connue commençait déjà à apparaître dans les yeux émeraudes de la rousse.

- Nolwenn est morte, répéta-t-il tout de même, Le peuple breton a oublié son existence jusqu'à sa disparition totale.

Armorique attrapa le revers de sa veste d'une main gantée de noir et l'attira plus proche d'elle. Basse-Nnormandie serra les dents en sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Là était tout le terrible pouvoir d'Armorique. Tout contact avec sa sorcellerie aspirait vos forces, tant physique que mentale. A ce jour, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne capable de résister à ce don de mort. Et, tout à coup, il avait très envie de voir apparaître cette personne.

- Tu es en train de me dire...(sa voix tremblait sous la folie, un sourire dément sur les lèvres) Que ces enfoirés ont laissé ma fille, ma Nolwenn, crever sans rien faire...? Et toi, hein...? Tu étais où à ce moment-là, hein...?

- Ailleurs. Comme tout le monde. (il la fit lâcher de force) Comme vous.

L'expression démente du visage de la jolie rousse ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante, mais s'interrompit. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule.

- Armorique. Ca suffit. Nathalie n'y est pour rien.

- Euh...Moi c'est Léan.

Un instant, il avait cru que c'était sa soeur. Foutu ressemblance. La grande blonde aux yeux gris le jaugea quelques instants du regard.

- Tu n'étais pas une fille ?

- Euh...Je pensais l'être. Mais en fait non. Et Nathalie est une fille, en fait. Enfin voilà. Bonjour, d'ailleurs.

Elle le salua d'un signe de la tête. Sa mère était un foutu glaçon sur place, c'était pas possible autrement. Même l'air semblait s'être rafraîchi à son arrivée. Et sur l'épaule nue d'Armorique, là où la main pâle était posée, de légers filaments de glace parcouraient la chair. La rousse se calma immédiatement et soupira avant de pencher sa tête en arrière pour voler un baiser à la blonde.

Rien de tel qu'une folle pour en tempérer une autre, pensa Léan. Ces deux gonzesses étaient tarées et il ne comprenait même pas comment elles pouvaient se côtoyer sans s'étriper mutuellement.

Tout en essayant de rester diplomatiquement correct, afin d'éviter d'énerver les deux en même temps (et là, il ne promettait rien pour l'avenir proche de Sstefan, sa maison, son quartier et sa ville), il parvint à les virer de chez lui. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas sa mère ou Armorique, au contraire, mais leurs présences étaient écrasantes.

- Enfin la paix...J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever ce matin...râla-t-il.

Se rappelant qu'il avait enfermé Stefan à l'étage, il y retourna et le délivra. Le petit breton lui sauta dessus, visiblement il lui avait manqué. Pendant cinq minutes.

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient longs. Très longs.

Son portable sonna et il hésita à décrocher. Si c'était une nouvelle galère...Il reprenait sa hache, il envahissait la Grande-Bretagne, il reformait l'empire anglo-normand et il conquerrait le monde, histoire d'avoir la paix. Mais ce n'était que Corse.

- Hey, Léan, oublie pas que demain on a conseil des régions, faut que tu trouve quelqu'un pour garder le monstre !

- Ah...Oui, je le confierais à Calvados, il est habitué.

- Toi aussi tu exploites tes départements ?

- Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, nan ?

* * *

Calvados : CREVE ! Depuis Romano, je touche plus à un seul môme moi ! Marre quoi !

Léan : Mais Stefan est calme...

Calvados : A d'autres ! Il est BRETON, Léan, bordel ! Ca peut pas être calme ces bêtes là !

Finistère : Calvados...Tu veux que je te fasse taire, ou ça ira ?

Calvados : ...Ca...Ca ira...

Review ? :3


	4. Calvados

Et voilà le chapitre 4 des aventures de Chibi Bretagne, avec l'un de mes chers départements bas-normand (non, en fait, à bas le Calvados et vive la Manche !). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Calvados était plié en deux depuis cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes déjà. Léan le laissait faire. Qu'il rigole, tiens. Manche et Orne se contentaient de sourire en battant des jambes sur leurs chaises trop hautes pour leurs petites jambes, tenant chacune une patte d'un ours en peluche.

Le normand, tranquillement assis sur sa chaise de bureau, Stefan dans les bras, avait convoqué ses trois départements pour leur annoncer qu'il serait responsable du petit breton pendant un certain temps. Forcément, ça avait fait rire le grand blond aux yeux noirs qu'était Yann, ou Calvados, et qui essayait visiblement d'arrêter de se marrer. Ophélie et Mélina, respectivement Manche et Orne, observaient le petit roux avec un innocent sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient beau avoir l'apparence de petites filles d'une dizaine d'années, Léan savait à quel point elles pouvaient être machiavéliques et préférait ne pas leur confier Bretagne.

Elles seraient capable de le tuer, ou pire.

- Léan en babysitter, Léan en babysitter ! répétait Yann, hilare.

- Tu m'as l'air de trouver ça très drôle, Calvados, justement...

Le blond arrêta immédiatement de rire. Ah non. Ah non, non, non, non. Il allait pas lui faire ça, quand même...

- Donc tu vas pouvoir me le garder pendant que je serais à mon meeting.

- AH NON ! Va te faire foutre Léan, j'en veux pas de ton morveux !

- Si, si.

- CREVES ! Files-le à ses départements, merde !

- Ils doivent venir pour représenter Stefan à sa place. Mais si tu refuses à ce point de garder un enfant calme et mignon, je vais devoir rester ici...Et envoyer mes départements me représenter...Finistère sera présent, si tu veux savoir.

Le visage de Yann devint tout blanc. Tout mais pas ça. Quitte à choisir, il préférait 'occuper du monstre. Sinon Finistère allait encore le plaquer contre un mur au détour d'un couloir et là, ni Paris ni Nord ni Pas-de-Calais ne pourront le sauver.

- D'accord, j'le garde...Connard...

- Et tu es gentil, avec lui. Pas comme avec Romano. Tu n'essayes pas de l'abandonner.

- T'façon il revenait toujours ce saleté d'italien.

Léan lui envoya un regard noir qu'il ignora. Finalement, le normand se leva et lui mit le petit roux dans les bras. Stefan l'observa avec ses grands yeux verts innocents et mignons. Bon, au moins, il n'avait pas l'air trop chiant. Basse-Normandie le remercia, ce à quoi il répondit par un "va te faire foutre..." élégant et sortit de la pièce.

Trop absorbé par le mini-breton, Calvados ne réalisa pas tout de suite sa situation. Puis, il pâlit.

Il était seul. Avec Manche et Orne.

Il entendit nettement le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme à clé.

Se retournant, il vit la petite blonde aux yeux gris, Manche, lui sourire, une longue lame effilée à la main.

Orne, blonde aux yeux noirs, la rejoignit en sautillant en étirant une corde sous les yeux apeurés du jeune gomme.

- Tu es à notre merci, Yann, commença Manche.

- Je vais te prendre ta virginité ~

- Et je te tuerais ~

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Il était foutu, radié de cette société.

Par réflexe, il serra le petit garçon contre lui. Se battre avec lui dans les bras et sans sa hache, ça risquait d'être assez hardcore...

- Qu'est qui se passe ? interrogea soudainement le petit roux.

- J'vais crever...

- Ah...

Soudain, une ombre s'étendit au-dessus de Calvados qui devint encore plus livide. Adieu monde cruel...

L'innocente peluche des deux filles, laissée sur la chaise, venait de reprendre sa forme initiale. Un ours. Un vrai. Gros et poilu. L'animal leva sa patte et Calvados couvrit instinctivement la tête de l'enfant en fermant les yeux.

Le coup ne vint jamais.

Yann rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Il était toujours dans le bureau mais...L'ours, Manche et Orne avaient disparus. Comment était-ce possible ?

Dans ses bras, le breton sanglotait, ayant visiblement eut très peur. Ce n'était pas lui qui...? Non, pas possible, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Mais il était vrai qu'Armorique avait des pouvoirs...Et que, en 919, Nolwenn et lui en avaient. Mais bon, il était tout petit...

Bon, l'important était qu'il était sauvé, pour le moment. Il rentra donc chez lui, à Falaises, avec l'enfant. Le meeting ne durait que quelques heures, il ne devrait pas supporter le nain trop longtemps.

Stefan observa la maison et Yann le laissa se promener. Au bout d'un moment, le petit roux revint avec un cadre photo dans les mains et lui tendit.

- C'est qui ?

- Ah...La grande blonde, là, c'est Nathalie, la soeur de Léan, et le grand con, ben c'est Léan justement. Là c'est Ophélie et Mélina, que tu as vu tout à l'heure, et ça, c'est moi, Yann. Les deux garçons blonds aux yeux verts, c'est Jersey et Guernesey, des îles anglo-normands, et celui aux yeux noirs c'est Chausey., un archipel normand. Puis les deux abrutis, là, c'est Seine-et-Marne et Eure.

- Ooooh...

Le petit breton analysa encore quelques instants la photo avant d'aller la remettre à sa place pour continuer à explorer. Yann soupira et alluma la télé en se jurant de le balancer par la fenêtre s'il cassait quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'il regardait une série policière plutôt violente, le petit roux revint et escalada difficilement le canapé pour savoir avec lui.

- Ca veut dire quoi "salope" ?

- C'est une pute, quoi.

Stefan ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était une pute mais n'osa pas demander.

- Et c'est pas gentil ?

- Nan, généralement, si tu dis ça à une gonzesse elle t'en colle une.

- ...Donc si tu dis ça à Nathalie, elle est pas contente ?

Calvados ouvrit de grands yeux effrayé.

- Putevierge, non ! Elle me ferait la peau, si Léan ne le fait pas avant !

Il ne savait pas non plus ce que voulait dire "putevierge" mais ne le fit pas remarquer, se contentant de continuer à regarder la télévision avec le département.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et Calvados se leva en râlant pour décrocher, pestant contre "le connard qui osait l'emmerder".

- Calvados ? C'est Léan. Tout se passe bien ?

- Ouais, ouais...

- Ah, heureusement. On est un peu bloqué, j'ai un pneu crevé, je rentre demain matin par train. Tu veux pas le garder cette nuit encore ?

- Rah mais putain tu fais chier ! Enfoiré de merde ! Salopard ! Enculé !

Léan avait raccroché mais Calvados continuait de l'insulter en espérant probablement qu'il entendrait quand même. Basse-Normandie ne l'entendit pas mais imagina très bien. Quel foutu caractère...

- Vous voulez que j'aille le calmer ? proposa Finistère.

Le blond observa le brun aux yeux verts et sourit.

- Non merci, c'est gentil de proposer.

* * *

Calvados râlait encore sous le regard innocent et interrogateur de Stefan qui ne connaissait pas la plupart des mots très élégants employés par le département. Finalement, Yann le prit dans ses bras et le casa dans la chambre d'amis. Il laissa le petit roux dormir pour aller se coucher aussi. Il était claqué.

Au bout de dix minutes, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il sentit quelque chose grimper sur son lit et se mettre à lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

- Quoi...râla-t-il.

- Je...Je peux dormir avec toi...?

- Nan...

- S'il te plaît...J'ai peur tout seul...

- J'm'en branle...Casse-toi...

- Mais...

- J'ai dis nan. Ouste.

Déçu, le petit breton s'en alla.

- 'me vengerais...

- C'est ça...

Calvados se rendormit sans peur. Evidemment, qui pourrait avoir peur de la pseudo-vengeance d'un môme comme ça ? Ah, s'il avait su...

A l'instant même où Léan ouvrit la porte, Stefan lui sauta dessus pour s'accrocher à ses jambes. Basse-Normandie lui frotta gentiment les cheveux et le prit dans ses bras pour discuter tranquillement. Enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement avec Calvados et son langage fleuri et poétique.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit roux tira gentiment sur le col de la chemise de Léan pour attirer son attention.

- Ca veut dire quoi "salope" ?

Calvados allait répondre qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué mais Léan le devança.

- C'est pas un mot pour les enfants.

- Non, mais parce que Calvados il dit tout le temps "Nathalie c'est une salope" ! lança l'enfant, plein d'entrain.

Yann pâlit et Léan l'observa longuement.

- Léan, tu...Tu vas pas le croire, hein...? Hein, dis...? Léan, fais pas ça, putain, il ment, j'te dis, regarde-le il sourit, il sourit !

La scène suivante sera censurée afin de ne pas faire passer le rating de cette fiction de K à M.

* * *

Calvados : L'enfoiré !

Finistère : Tu veux que je te console ?

Calvados : NAN !

Review ? :3


	5. Souvenirs quotidiens

Note de l'auteur : Je peux pas faire mes drabble en paix parce que mon ordi veut pas que j'aille sur la FA (allez savoir pourquoi...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le petit breton s'était lové contre Léan avant de s'endormir. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Stefan avait fait son retour à l'enfance et toujours aucuns signes de changement en vue. Ca ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le normand, il trouvait Bretagne très mignon comme ça et avait l'impression d'être redevenu le grand frère qu'il était avec Danemark. Pour l'instant, les départements parvenaient à tout gérer avec l'aide (angoissée) de Pays de la Loire, le soutien de Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Alsace et l'appui de Francis.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, le petit garçon n'était pas si naïf que ça et comprenait beaucoup de choses pour son âge. Comme par exemple que son prénom était LéanEUH. Une bonne chose de faîte. Un autre point sur lequel il avait été soulagé ; la nourriture. Bon, le petit roux était resté perplexe au début, mais bon...

"Cela faisait cinq bonne minutes que le mini-breton avait ses grands yeux verts rivés sur le contenu plus que douteux de son assiette.

- Léa...avait-il commencé d'une voix hésitante.

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi...?

- Des tripes à la mode de Caen. Ne te fie pas à l'aspect, c'est très bon, tu sais.

Un peu inquiet, l'enfant avait poqué sa nourriture de sa fourchette et, constatant qu'elle ne lui sautait pas au visage pour lui arracher les yeux, porta timidement un peu de ce truc à sa bouche. Léan espérait sincèrement éviter une crise de nerfs suivi de balançage de l'assiette à travers la pièce. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire comme Calvados et faire des nuggets ? Non. Il ferait aimer la cuisine normande à ce petit breton ou il ne s'appelait plus Basse-Normandie.

Stefan mâcha quelques instants les tripes, un petit air curieux sur le visage. Au moins, il n'avait pas recraché. Finalement, il avala et fit un grand sourire.

- Tu cuisines trop bien !

Le normand adressa un « merci » discret à ses dieux scandinaves avant de frotter les cheveux roux de la bête. »

Le geste de son souvenir rejoignit le présent lorsqu'il se surprit à passer ses doigts dans les mèches rousses. Il allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de ce tic une fois Bretagne redevenu grand. Ca risquait de faire bizarre durant les réunions…Moui, il tâcherait de s'abstenir.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Matthias, toi…murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à l'enfant endormi.

Il s'était également avéré que le petit breton était incapable de dormir tout seul (il soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement Yann d'avoir refusé à Stefan l'accès à son lit, ce qui expliquerait la fameuse histoire de la « salope »).

« Léan dormait depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à s'endormir, ça, c'était de notoriété publique et Danemark pouvait en attester, ayant dû plusieurs fois le « combattre » alors qu'il roupillait joyeusement. Soudain, une petite main l'avait sorti de ses rêves de Valhalla et de ses immenses étendues de neige.

- Léa…J'ai peur tout seul…

- Hum…Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Le petit roux hocha la tête timidement, sans esquisser le moindre geste, et Basse-Normandie le prit contre lui, le trouvant si frêle entre ses bras forts de guerrier viking. Bretagne logea sa tête contre le torse en fermant les yeux. Le normand sourit. Adorable. Dans le noir, il ne voyait que les bandes blanches du pyjama blanc et noir du roux et sa peau pâle. Un vrai petit ange. Il avait envie de lui tirer sur les joues comme un débile, tiens.

- Allistor te laissait dormir avec lui ?

- Oui, sinon les autres ils venaient pendant la nuit pour...pour...

Le normand commençait déjà à s'horrifier. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les brittaniques qu'il avait connu un siècle durant étaient capables de...

- Pour envahir mon territoire...termina finalement le gamin.

Léan soupira de soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé encore ? Il se donna une tape. Vilain normand aux idées bizarres. Il était évident qu'un si jeune et petit pays attire les convoitises, même celles de ses frères et sœurs. Heureusement qu'Allistor avait été là sinon la Bretagne serait peut-être encore brittanique à l'heure qu'il était. Il se surprit à encore frotter les cheveux du petit roux et sourit alors que le plus petit sombrait doucement dans le sommeil."

Soudain, Bretagne le sortit de ses souvenirs en se réveillant et baillant doucement, frottant ses yeux de ses petites mains. Le roux observa son environnement, cherchant à se repérer. Forcément, il s'était endormi sur les genoux de Léan dans le canapé et il était à présent, toujours sur les genoux de Léan, dans son lit. Finalement, il posa son regard vert sur le normand.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar...déclara-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Basse-Normandie fit comme il faisait avec Danemark, entourant le petit garçon de ses bras et le berçant doucement pour lui demander de le lui raconter.

- J'ai rêvé d'Occitanie.

- Oh.

Pour avoir vu plusieurs fois le sudiste durant son enfance, il comprenait le terme "cauchemar". Pas qu'Occitanie soit méchant, violent ou vulgaire, non, bien au contraire, c'était une personne très gentille. Et gâteuse. Complètement gâteux des enfants. Ce n'était pas le frère de Rome pour rien. Toujours à reluquer la poitrine et les fesses d'Armorique et Scandinavie (et à le regretter amèrement après), à rire et à prendre les gamins dans ses bras pour leur tirer les joues, leur faire des bisous baveux partout, les chatouiller et leur faire des "cachéééé...COUCOU !" comme le dernier des attardés mentaux. Et il était témoin.

- Diiiiiiites il paraît que Stefan il est redevenu tout mignon et gentil ?! retentit soudainement une voix.

Léan frôla l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua violemment. SA chambre. Son espace vital. Son sanctuaire ou seule sa sœur pouvait pénétrer sans frapper au préalable. Il allait démonter le...

Stefan glapit et se réfugia bien derrière lui, cherchant sûrement à mettre un maximum d'obstacle entre CA et lui.

- Occitanie ?!

- Vi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici...Nom de d'zo...

* * *

Nom de d'zo est l'équivalent normand de nom de dieu.

Stefan : Ils causent bizarre ces bêtes là...

Léan : Parles pour toi, le breton, c'est moche.

Mais pas les bretons, heiiiiin ~ ?

Review ? :3


End file.
